Mi Vida con Mary
by FairyQueen72
Summary: UA: OneShots. De camino a casa de sus parientes después de un terrible día escolar por culpa de su primo Dudley, la pequeña Alice Jasmine Potter se encuentra una hermosa muñeca y decide llevarla a casa a escondidas para que sus parientes no se enteren de su nueva amada posesión. Ella no se imaginaba que Mary, su muñeca no era para nada común y corriente.
1. El Inicio

**Título:** Mi Vida con Mary.

**Emparejamientos:** ninguno por ahora.

**Género:** Horror / Terror / Amistad / Sobrenatural.

**Resumen.**

UA: OneShots. De camino a casa de sus parientes después de un terrible día escolar por culpa de su primo Dudley, la pequeña Alice Jasmine Potter se encuentra una hermosa muñeca y decide llevarla a casa a escondidas para que sus parientes no se enteren de su nueva amada posesión. Ella no se imaginaba que Mary, su muñeca no era para nada común y corriente.

**Disclaimer:** las franquicias de Harry Potter y Gakkou no Kaidan no son mías, le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados.

**GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP**

Una pequeña niña pelirroja, de tes blanca como la porcelana, ojos grandes de color verde esmeralda, con una curiosa cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente, de físico delgado y de estatura baja para sus 7 años de edad, caminaba muy deprimida hacia casa de sus parientes después de un horrible día en la escuela en el que su primo le había roto sus gafas en una de sus persecuciones diarias, la profesora la había castigado en clase por no llevar su tarea y nuevamente su primo Dudley se comió el insípido desayuno que su tía le daba para que no pensaran mal de su familia en la escuela.

Sin fijarse bien en donde caminaba, sintió que tropezaba con algo blando. Por suerte, pudo reaccionar rápido, y no cayó de cara al duro asfalto.

Enderezándose y ajustando sus gafas las cuales casi caían por su tropiezo, miró hacia el suelo para ver con que había tropezado y lo que se encontró la dejó encantada. Era una bonita muñeca de cabellos dorados y bellos ojos azules con un vestido blanco con un moño color amarillo.

Realmente era muy bonita, aunque estaba algo sucia, pero nada que un paño limpio no pudiera solucionar.

Cuando Alice estaba apunto de tomarla para llevarla a casa consigo, se detuvo pensando angustiada, que si su odioso primo o alguno de sus tíos la vieran, pensarían que ella se la había robado de alguna parte y se la arrebatarían en un santiamén. Pero es una muñeca tan bonita, pensó anelante viendo fijamente a la pequeña muñeca de dorados cabellos. Todas las demás niñas tienen sus propias muñecas y yo nunca he podido tener una propia, la tía Petunia siempre le había dicho junto con el tío Vernon que los monstruos como ella no merecían tener cosas tan bonitas.

Aunque... si sus tíos y Dudley no se enteraban de que la tenía, podría conservarla ¿cierto?, se dijo así misma mentalmente, y sin dudar más, tomó suavemente a la muñeca y la guardó en su mochila escolar sin notar la escalofriante sonrisa que se posó en los rojisos lavios de esta.

**GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP**

¿Review?


	2. Petunia I

**Título:** Mi Vida con Mary.

**Emparejamientos:** ninguno por ahora.

**Género:** Horror / Terror / Amistad / Sobrenatural.

**Resumen.**

UA: One Shots. De camino a casa de sus parientes después de un terrible día escolar por culpa de su primo Dudley, la pequeña Alice Jasmine Potter se encuentra una hermosa muñeca y decide llevarla a casa a escondidas para que sus parientes no se enteren de su nueva amada posesión. Ella no se imaginaba que Mary, su muñeca no era para nada común y corriente.

**Disclaimer:** las franquicias de Harry Potter y Gakkou no Kaidan no son mías, le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados.

**GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP**

En el Número 4 de Privet Drive, todos sus habitantes dormían tranquilamente a excepción de una persona.

Petunia Dursley salió de la ccama que compartía con su marido, Vernon Dursley. Ella, por más que lo intentaba, no podía dormir. Pensando que una caliente taza de té la ayudaría con el insomnio, se encaminó a la cocina de su lindo hogar.

Todo se encontraba en completa calma en la casa y la oscuridad se apoderaba de cada rincón de esta, habiendo poca visibilidad gracias a la tenue luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas, dándole a todo el lugar un ambiente algo espeluznante. Al llegar a la cocina y encender la luz, Petunia preparó sin problemas su delicioso té, y tomó asiento en una de las sillas de la mesa del comedor, con su taza de té en la mano.

Mientras disfrutaba del caliente y relajante líquido, le echó un vistazo al reloj colgado en la pared. Eran las dos de la madrugada y ella aún despierta y sin un solo minuto de descanso. Suspiró agotada. Ojalá que el té diera los resultados que esperaba.

Repentinamente, escuchó que un objeto de vidrio caía con estrépito en la sala, rompiendo el silencio en la casa. Se puso de pie, y cuando llegó a esta buscando con la mirada lo que había caído, encontró el florero que tenía como decoración sobre su mesita cafetera en el suelo hecho pedazos, como si hubiera sido arrojado con fuerza.

Era extraño, no había nada de viento como para que este entrase por las ventanas e impulsara el jarrón haciéndolo caer, además, las ventanas se encontraban cerradas y que ella recordara, el jarrón siempre se mantenía colocado en el centro de la mesita.

Se masajeó la sien, No estaba de ánimos para ponerse a pensar tanto por un estúpido jarrón a esas horas de la madrugada. Regresó a la cocina y y fue de vuelta a la sala llevando consigo el recogedor y la escoba. Cuando terminó de limpiar el pequeño desastre junto con la tetera y la taza usada, y comenzó a subir los escalones para irse a su habitación compartida ya sintiéndose algo adormilada, al llegar al final de la escalera, le vino un repentino escalofrío. Sentía que alguien o algo la observaba fijamente detrás suyo.

Tragando de forma audible, volteó para ver que la observaba con tanta atención, pero aunque miró con sumo escrutinio por todos lados, no vio a nadie, así mismo, la horrible sensación de ser observada se había ido.

Negando con la cabeza, se encaminó al baño. Se echó un poco de agua en la cara, pero al posar su mirada en el espejo del baño, dio un brinco hacia atrás asustada cuando en este se mostró el rostro de lo que parecía una mujer con la cara horriblemente desfigurada y cadavérica observándola. No obstante, al parpadear, y ver nuevamente en el espejo, Petunia solamente vio su reflejo devolviéndole la mirada con miedo.

Nuevamente volvió a negar con la cabeza pensando en que todo lo que estaba viendo y sintiendo era obra del cansancio e insomnio por el que estaba pasando, y mejor decidió irse a la cama. El té ya comenzaba a dar resultados y poco a poco se iba sintiendo somnolienta.

Entrando a su habitación, se acostó alado de su marido Vernon y cerró lentamente los ojos comenzando a sucumbir ante el sueño, sin embargo, cuando ya estaba apunto de quedarse dormida. "Petunia..." Escuchó que la llamaba una mujer con voz afligida, semejando casi a un lamento.

Todavía con la firme idea de que debían ser alucinaciones suyas, ignoró la voz, hasta que sintió que una helada mano larga y huesuda se posaba en su mejilla izquierda. Abriendo los ojos de golpe, se quedó horrorizada. Bajo los débiles rayos de la luna que se filtraban entre las cortinas de la habitación, distinguía a ver un espectral ser flotando a meros centímetros de la cama, que la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Era una mujer vestida con una túnica negra harapienta, tan delgada que parecía que la piel la tenía pegada a los huesos, en sus ojos opacos y cadavéricos se podían ver profundas ojeras, sus labios estaban amoratados, el cabello rojo y largo lo tenía todo enrredado y le sobresalía en varias direcciones. De sus una vez hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, se derramaban lágrimas de un intenso color rojo carmesí que se deslizaban por su rostro hasta llegar a la túnica.

"Petunia..." La llamó el horrible espectro de su fallecida hermana nuevamente acercándose más a ella con una voz de ultratumba.

"¿L... Lily?" Apenas pudo pronunciar Petunia del terror que la invadía en ese momento.

"¿Por qué Petunia...?, ¿dime por qué tratas tan mal a mi bebé...?" Le preguntó a la mujer petrificada. Entre más hablaba el espectro, se le iba desfigurando el rostro de forma grotesca y su voz se iba distorsionando aún más denotando ira.

"Dime..."

Aunque intentaba,Petunia continuaba sin poder emitir sonido. El terror la consumía.

"No importa que no me respondas, esta noche... ¡Voy a hacerte pagar por ello!" Y sacando un par de filosas tijeras manchadas de sangre de su túnica, se abalanzó sobre la horrorizada mujer con la intención de apuñalarla con ellas, provocando que Petunia profiriese tal grito aterrorizado, que despertó a varios de sus vecinos al igual que a todos los habitantes del Número 4, que no entendían nada de lo que ocurría, pues no había nada fuera de lo normal en la casa. El fantasma de Lily, había desaparecido sin ser visto por nadie más que Petunia, al mismo tiempo que la aterrorizada rubia gritó.

Esa noche, nadie pudo volver a dormir, mucho menos una traumatizada Petunia, que no dejaba de decir cosas incomprensibles, mientras se abrazaba así misma entre sollozos bajo los intentos de su confundido marido para calmarla con un Dudley muy espantado viendo todo desde la puerta de la habitación de sus padres.

Desde los brazos de Alice, la cual se mantenía dentro del armario debajo de las escaleras en silencio para que no la fueran a culpar por lo que le ocurría a la tía Petunia, Mary sonreía maliciosamente. Haría de la vida de los Dursley un verdadero infierno por maltratar a su dueña, y de su cuenta corría que así fuese. Pensaba la muñeca con deleite vengativo. Las pesadillas para los Dursley apenas comenzaban...

**GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP**

¿Review?


	3. Vernon I

**Respondiendo Reviews.**

** .71:** ¡GRACIAS REBE!, y yo contenta de leerlos y ponerlos en la historia para torturar a los personajes más molestos en HP (Ron, Molly y Dumbledore cof cof)

¡SALUDOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER Y APOYAR LA HISTORIA!

**Feiden:** ¡HOLA!, sí, lo hicieron, de eso no hay duda XD

¡SALUDOS!

**N-A:** hola a todos, aviso que la batería de mi laptop murió y estoy prestando lap, por eso se están retrasando los capítulos. Espero de corazón que este les guste, le puse mucho empeño :)

**Preguntas:** ¿les gustaría que alguno de los otros fantasmas de Gakkou no Kaidan aparezca en esta historia aterrorizando a los personajes,? y si es así, ¿cuál te gustaría que fuese el siguiente fantasma en aparecer?

**Fin de N-A.**

Saludos a todos y muchas gracias por alegrarme todos los días con sus reviews, Follows, Favs y el aumento en el número de lecturas. Los dejo con el cap.

¡NOS LEEMOS!

**Título:** Mi Vida con Mary.

**Emparejamientos:** ninguno por ahora.

**Género:** Horror / Terror / Amistad / Sobrenatural.

**Resumen.**

UA: One Shots. De camino a casa de sus parientes después de un terrible día escolar por culpa de su primo Dudley, la pequeña Alice Jasmine Potter se encuentra una hermosa muñeca y decide llevarla a casa a escondidas para que sus parientes no se enteren de su nueva amada posesión. Ella no se imaginaba que Mary, su muñeca no era para nada común y corriente.

**Disclaimer:** las franquicias de Harry Potter y Gakkou no Kaidan no son mías, le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados.

**GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP**

Vernon Dursley se sentía terriblemente estresado. Estos últimos días había tenido que estar llevando a su esposa Petunia con un psicólogo que dado su estado alterado, le había recetado a la rubia, unos calmantes para que ésta se mantuviese más tranquila y mejor controlada durante el día y pudiese dormir en la noche.

Al principio él le echó la culpa del estado de Petunia al pequeño fenómeno que tenía de sobrina, pero la mocosa se había estado manteniendo todo el tiempo dentro del armario debajo de las escaleras, solo saliendo cuando era llamada para realizar algún quehacer en la casa, los cuales se habían reducido en su mayoría, pues su esposa había dicho que ella misma haría toda la limpieza en la casa desde ahora en adelante. No comprendía porque ese cambio en ella. Todo aquello había comenzado desde hace cuatro noches atrás, cuando ella los había despertado a todos casi a las tres de la mañana gritando aterrorizada. Aún no sabía que la había asustado tanto, y ella tampoco había podido explicar lo sucedido.

Suspiró con irritación desde el asiento de su oficina en Grunnings. La noche estaba cayendo y sus compañeros de trabajo lo habían invitado a una noche de copas, no sabía si aceptarles la invitación a causa de la situación en casa, pero pensándolo mejor, no creía que pasaría algo malo si se tomaba un par de horas fuera de casa para relajarse un rato.

Tomando su decisión, comenzó a arreglar sus cosas, puesto que ya casi era la hora de salida. Antes de irse le llamaría a Petunia para decirle que llegaría algo tarde esa noche y que no lo esperaran para cenar.

**GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP**

Cerca de la media noche ese mismo día, Vernon iba manejando por las oscuras calles de Surrey camino a casa, con la única iluminación siendo las luces delanteras de su auto y uno que otro poste de luz en el camino. Una ligera capa de neblina dejaba poca visibilidad haciendo que él tuviese que manejar a una velocidad más moderada. Él estaba en un alto estado de ebriedad, quedando así al pasarse de copas con sus compañeros de trabajo, aunque debía admitir que se la había pasado bastante bien en ese bar.

Entre la neblina, vio como a unos 5 metros de distancia, una persona le hacía señas para que se detuviese. Entre más se acercaba en donde ésta se encontraba, pudo notar que era una hermosa mujer de largo cabello negro que llevaba la mitad de su rostro cubierto con una máscara quirúrgica. Ella poseía un cuerpo muy hermoso y estaba vestida con una especie de vestido color blanco. Su hermosa silueta lo hizo babear. Como desearía que Petunia tuviese un cuerpo como el de aquella mujer.

Atraído por su belleza, Vernon detuvo su auto aún lado de la carretera, justo frente a la hermosa dama de blanco.

La respiración se le enganchó. De cerca, ella era más hermosa de lo que pensaba y lo que más hacía resaltar su belleza aparte de su curvilíneo cuerpo, eran los fascinantes ojos azul grisáceo que lo observaban con timidez a través de la ventana de su auto a la cual ella se fue acercando lentamente hasta quedar cara a cara con él.

Ella inclinó a un lado su cabeza de forma adorable, y le preguntó al embelesado Vernon con ojos suplicantes.

"¿Soy hermosa?"

"S-sí lo eres". Dijo éste sin apartar sus ojos de los de la mujer muy cautivado por ella.

Esta nuevamente inclinó su cabeza, y poco a poco fue acercando una de sus delicadas manos hasta la máscara quirúrgica que llevaba puesta en el rostro y se la fue quitando lentamente.

Vernon solamente miraba expectante imaginando hipnotizado la belleza completa que escondía la joven detrás de esa máscara, sin embargo, su fascinación se convirtió en total horror y miedo que de golpe hasta lo ebrio se le quitó al ver lo que ocultaba la máscara quirúrgica de la joven.

De oreja a oreja, un grotesco corte dividía el rostro de la joven mujer, dándole un aspecto absolutamente aterrador.

"¿Y ahora, soy hermosa?" Volvió a preguntar ésta con su mirada fija en el aterrorizado Vernon a quien parecía que le daría un paro cardíaco en cualquier momento.

Lo único que salió de la boca de Vernon como respuesta, fue un sonoro grito de miedo, y enojada por su reacción tras ver su rostro en su totalidad, la mujer sacó unas tijeras, que destellaron bajo la tenue luz que emitía un poste de luz cercano, y con ellas, atacó al paralizado Vernon que se fue desmayando comenzando a ver todo su entorno borroso,, a su vez sintiendo como un terrible dolor que iba aumentando de intensidad se apoderaba de la mitad de su rostro junto con el sabor cobrizo de la sangre que corría dentro y fuera de toda su boca y más allá. El hombre no pudo evitar dar las gracias, cuando finalmente la total inconsciencia se apoderó de él y lo llevó lejos de esa pesadilla y de aquel monstruo.

**GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP**

Vernon iba saliendo de la inconsciencia sintiendo su cuerpo entumecido y adolorido. El obeso hombre luchaba tratando de abrir los ojos, pues junto con el resto de su rostro, los sentía pesados. Tras mucho esfuerzo, por fin logró abrirlos encontrándose con un blanco techo.

A su alrededor escuchó voces que se iban acercando a él. Por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo, vio que varias enfermeras y uno que otro doctor lo observaban hablando en voz baja, todavía sin percatarse que ya se encontraba despierto por estar tan inmersos en su conversación.

¡Qué diablos le había ocurrido como para haber ido a parar a un hospital?, y al forzar su memoria poco a poco fue recordando los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, provocando que un miedo terrible se volviese a apoderar de su persona, y alertando a los doctores y enfermeras al ver como el hombre comenzaba a alterarse haciendo que el monitor cardíaco pitase en rápida sucesión cada vez más rápido.

Los médicos pronto se movilizaron y lo fueron estabilizando y y ante la nueva medicación, Vernon se quedó nuevamente dormido.

La próxima vez que se despertó, vio que se hallaba solo en la habitación de hospital y que ya tenía más movilidad en su cuerpo.

Giró un poco la cabeza hacia la puerta de entrada, al escuchar que esta se abría. Por ella entró uno de los doctores que lo estaban atendiendo antes de quedarse dormido a causa de los medicamentos.

"Ah, señor Dursley, me alegra que ya esté despierto. A estado dormido por más de cuatro días, aunque no lo culpo después de su horrible experiencia..." Dijo el doctor mirándo a Vernon con seriedad y pesar.

Vernon intentó hablar queriendo decirle al doctor lo que le había ocurrido esa horrible noche pasada, pero no podía, algo que mantenía firmemente cerrada su boca se lo impedía dejándolo solo emitir gemidos desesperados.

El doctor lo miró con simpatía y dijo. "Mucho me temo señor Dursley, que no podrá hablar en un buen tiempo o al menos hasta que la gran herida que hay en su rostro sane , pues si la fuerza, cave la posibilidad de que esta se pueda abrir.

¿Herida...? Pensó Vernon en pánico, recordando al instante el indescriptible dolor que sintió cuando lo que fuese esa cosa lo atacó.

Así los días pasaron y Vernon se fue recuperando exitosamente con cada día. Petunia y Dudley lo visitaban a diario dejando a Alice bajo el cuidado de la vecina de unas casas cercanas, la señora Figg. Antes de ser dado de alta, Vernon pidió que le mostraran como había quedado su rostro e inseguros, los médicos, a pedido del hombre, cumplieron con su petición mostrándole su rostro por primera vez después del incidente. Al verse en un pequeño espejo traído por una de las enfermeras luego de quitarse los vendajes que cubrían el corte, Vernon asustó a más de uno cuando profirió tremendo grito de horror al ver la horrenda cicatriz que cruzaba su rostro de oreja a oreja atravesando lo ancho de su boca semejando a una sonrisa espeluznante que para su mala suerte, se quedaría ahí marcándolo de por vida recordándole siempre su terrible encuentro con la temible Kuchisake-onna.

**GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP**

Fuera de la habitación de hospital de Vernon, a través de la ventana, Mary observaba todo el caos riendo de forma sádica.

"Oh, parece que a la morsa no le gustó mi regalo, y yo que me esmeré tanto en prepararlo... Bueno..., eso ya no importa, ya van dos y faltan dos más". Dijo entre risas yéndose del lugar para regresar con Alice.

**GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP**

¿Review?


	4. Dudley I

**N-A:** Preguntas: ¿les gustaría que alguno de los otros fantasmas de Gakkou no Kaidan aparezca en esta historia aterrorizando a los personajes,? y si es así, ¿cuál te gustaría que fuese el siguiente fantasma en aparecer?

**Fin de N-A.**

Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron la historia y dejaron su review, así como su Fav y Follow.

Los dejo con el cap.

¡NOS LEEMOS!

**Título:** Mi Vida con Mary.

**Emparejamientos:** ninguno por ahora.

**Género:** Horror / Terror / Amistad / Sobrenatural.

**Resumen.**

UA: One Shots. De camino a casa de sus parientes después de un terrible día escolar por culpa de su primo Dudley, la pequeña Alice Jasmine Potter se encuentra una hermosa muñeca y decide llevarla a casa a escondidas para que sus parientes no se enteren de su nueva amada posesión. Ella no se imaginaba que Mary, su muñeca no era para nada común y corriente.

**Disclaimer:** las franquicias de Harry Potter y Gakkou no Kaidan no son mías, le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados.

**GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP**

Mientras intentaba ver un programa en la televisión, Dudley Dursley por primera vez en su corta vida, estaba sumido profundamente en sus pensamientos. Él no comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo con sus padres, y todo había comenzado desde aquel raro incidente con su madre Petunia Dursley. La mujer, actuaba muy distinto de como era antes, con todos y todo.

Ella ahora se la pasaba más tranquila haciendo sola los quehaceres del hogar sin pedirle ni una sola vez al monstruo de Alice que las hiciera, ya no espiaba por las ventanas a los vecinos ni tampoco hablaba mal de la gente, ya no lo dejaba molestar a Alice y lo regañaba cuando lo hacía y ella se daba cuenta, también, trataba bien a su prima y ya no le decía monstruo, fenómeno, chica, ni de ninguna otra forma que no fuese simplemente el nombre de su prima.

Eso no había ido para nada muy bien con él, tampoco cuando su madre le dijo que ya no tendría tantos juguetes para su cumpleaños ni tampoco navidad, así mismo, ya no se le compraría tanta comida chatarra porque necesitaban ahorrar dinero debido a que su padre, Vernon Dursley se sometería a una costosa cirugía facial que con chance le quitaría al hombre la horrible cicatriz que le dividía el rostro.

Realmente Dudley no había visto bien el rostro de su padre, ya que éste solía llevar puesto una máscara como esas que llevaban los doctores cuando estaban operando a alguien, otra razón era porque el hombre se la pasaba todo el tiempo metido en la habitación que compartía con su madre, desde que lo dejaron regresar a casa del hospital.

Él había notado como su madre le llevaba sus comidas a la habitación, y también ella lo ayudaba cuando necesitaba asistencia, dado que le habían permitido trabajar en casa, mientras solucionaba su situación médica, puesto que su padre se negaba a salir de su hogar viéndose como un fenómeno, o al menos, eso fue lo que escuchó el niño que le dijo éste a su madre cuando ambos estaban hablando en su habitación.

Una mañana, su madre los había reunido a Alice y a él para decirles que dentro de una semana, la cirugía de su padre tendría lugar y que durante el tiempo que ella estuviese yendo al hospital para ver la condición de su padre, él se quedaría en casa de los Polkiss, mientras que su prima Alice se quedaría bajo el cuidado de los padres de Mark Evans, otro primo que ambos tenían, de tan solo 2 años de edad.

Él solo se había encogido de hombros ante la noticia, sin estar tan disgustado puesto que Piers Polkiss era su mejor amigo y no le molestaba quedarse en su casa. Su extraña prima tampoco había dicho nada en contra y solo había respondido con un suave y educado, "sí, tía Petunia". Y hablando de Alice, ella no había cambiado mucho en estos días, sí se había mostrado algo más alegre cuando su madre le había dado su propia habitación la cual estaba amueblada con una cama decente y un nuevo closet y escritorio junto con un par de estanterías, y también, cuando fueron a comprar ropa nueva y de buena calidad para ella, no obstante, continuaba siendo una niña muy callada que tendía a mantenerse fuera del camino de sus padres a no ser que estos le hablasen directamente, cosa que en su mayoría, era efectuada por su madre.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos al escuchar la canción de cierre de su programa matutino del sábado, apagó la televisión y mejor salió al jardín, después de todo, el día estaba soleado y sus amigos pronto lo llegarían a buscar para jugar antes de la hora de almorzar. Tal vez podría jugar algunas rondas de cazar a Alice sin que su madre se diese cuenta.

El rubio sonrió maliciosamente, ajeno a la pesadilla que aquello le traería a él y al resto de sus amigos...

**GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP GNK X HP**


End file.
